Sakura and Saskue A New Life (Chapter 1)
by BestRomanceWriter
Summary: As long as Sakura can remember, her and Saskue have been childhood friends in Konoha from the very day that they met 10 years ago. Sakura has a dream to become one of the strongest with the help of Saskue. Will new love bloom or will their friendship last to the end? You be the judge!


Ever since I was little, I would run around the town of Konoha with every kid in the corner of my block. I was a different type of girl who never liked to dress up or gossip like all the other girls I've known my whole life. I've always had a plan set out to fight and protect those who were most important to me. No one really understood why I didn't take the easy route out but someday I knew that I would live out a life which could define everything about me. My name is Sakura Haruno and someday I would show everybody the strength that I have within me.

"Yes, I'm ready to give it all I got." I looked in the mirror as I adjusted my hair. Today was any normal day of my life. I attended Konoha high and was a senior in class B. I never enjoyed all the class clubs or being student council for the matter. If anything, I was well reserved and kept a distance from most people. It was better to remain to myself and train once I graduated high school. For the most part, I came to see who people really were just by one look at them and didn't want a part of that in any case. Well.. except for one person that is. Saskue Uchiha. The only person whom I could tolerate throughout my childhood up to now. I've known Saskue for about 10 years now and we've been friends since then. Though, Saskue was always the type to keep to himself even around people who indebted their trust into him. I guess that was one of the perks of being friends with him, not worrying about annoyance and betrayal.

"Talking to yourself again I see Haruno." I heard a low voice from behind. I turned to see Saskue following up with his bag to his side and his other hand in his pocket. He had a look that made people want to keep their distance. It was one of his favorable traits. "Saskue! Why do you still call me by my last name even after we known each other since we were kids. It's annoying you know." I glared at him with my hands on my hips. "I can say your name however I want," he brushed me off and continued ahead of me, "We're acquainances who merely have a history, not friends Haruno." He said sternly. As if he meant that, he has this bad guy look but inside he's still the little boy he use to be when I knew him. Maybe that's why I always stuck around him, because I knew a side of him that most people never came to understand.

We both sped ahead toward the school that contained every student in Konoha and every kid I knew that lived here. As we neared the front gates, we saw crowds of people wandering around with their bags and school uniforms trying to figure out where their homerooms were at. Everyone surrounded the board that posted all of our classes and the people who we were going to spend the semesters with. I wasn't as eccentric as most of the people here in fact, I could care less but I had to hurry and graduate soon in order to go through with my plan. I squeezed through the people and looked at the list where I was going to be at. I scanned it and saw my name and in curiosity I looked for Saskue's name as well. His was at the bottom of the same list, I felt a weird tug at my chest and spaced out in confusion. "Haruno, quit spacing out and let's go. We'll be late!" He called out from behind. I turned my head and looked at him. "Um.. yeah sure." I smiled and moved away from the board. We began to hear a crowd of whispers go around as we came closer to the school.

"It's Sakura and Saskue... I heard they beat up the gang that was picking on the freshman here.." We both heard a guy say to his friend, it went on and on until a kid came up to us. His cheeks turned red and he couldn't build up the courage to look us in the face. "What do you want kid." Saskue looked down on him in annoyance. "Er..um..I..uh..wanted to thank you guys for saving me the other day." He quickly said in a rush. I looked at Saskue in confusion and replied, "Saved you?... Oh yeah, you're the kid that was getting beat up right?" "Yes! That's me!" He grew a smile on his face as if that was the best news that he's ever gotten. "Hmph, we did it because you guys were in our way." Saskue said sternly and walked off again. I glared at him and apologized to the kid. "Hey, no problem, sorry but I gotta go!" I raced off to where Saskue walked off to. For some reason, I felt a lift from my heart just from seeing that smile on the kid's face. I guess you could say that was part of the reason why I always protected people. "You could be a little nicer you know." I mummured quietly. Saskue looked at me and then looked away without even replying back to me. I sighed and kept on walking by his side. Sometimes I wondered if he even considered me a friend in his life or if I was just a bug that always pestered around him. In any case, that didn't change that fact that I was going to stay his friend.

We slided the door open and saw some familiar faces in the class. They all looked up and smiled at our arrival. "SAKURA!" A loud yell came from the corner of the room. "Uh.. great." Tomoya ran up to me with speed and bowed his head where my feet was. "I missed you my lovely Sakura, where have you been? I couldn't eat, sleep, or live without the thought of you being here beside me!" He shouted out for the whole class to hear. "Shut it!" I kicked him on the side and walked over him. "Annoying." I heard Saskue say quietly and resumed walking, finding a seat near the window. For some reason, I was surprised that Saskue didn't say anything to Tomoya or at least show a hint of anger. He was just emotionless to me or anyone else that he knew. "Wait, what am I thinking? No no no no!" I shook my head trying to get the idea out of my head. I turned red and sat in the seat in front of him in the back of the classroom. The bell rang and the teacher came in and introduced himself to everyone. He then made everyone get up and introduce themselves as well. I introduced myself the same way everyone else did and waited for Saskue to get up and do the same. He just stood up and hesitated for a minute and just said, "Saskue Uchiha. I don't like any of you, so don't get the idea that I want to be friends." He sat back down and stared out the window. Everyone had their jaws to the floor and quietly turned their heads back around. The teacher didn't even bother correcting him and just proceeded with the introductions. I turned around in my seat to tell him off, "Hey you, wha-" But he was quietly sleeping on his arms facing foward. His breathing was steady and he actually looked like he was at peace for a moment. My face began turning red for no reason and I slapped myself so I could get myself to stop but I couldn't help it and continued to stare at him more. A strand of hair fell to the front, so I quietly tried placing it away from his face. Before I knew it, he woke up and grabbed my finger without any hesitation. "What the hell are you doing." He said in an annoyed tone like usual. "I uhm! There was a.. nothing." I stumbled on my words and began getting red again.

"Say.. Saskue." "Hm." "Do you think it's possible?" I asked. "What's possible?" "For me to become one of the strongest and to protect everyone I love?" He looked at me for a moment and looked back to the window without saying a word. After just staring at him for a length of time, I sighed and just turned around. I hated when he just brushes me off like that, as if I'm the same as everyone else in the room. "I believe in you so, it's possible if you believe in yourself too." I heard him say quietly. Just like that, the bell for lunch rang and he left the class to go outside. I sat there trying to recap everything he had just said. For the first time, Saskue had something to say and it wasn't sarcastic or unrelatable. I couldn't stop smiling and looked out at the window. The sun seemed much brighter now and I vowed to myself that I was going to give it all that I got with no looking back.


End file.
